Maribel Boushizuku
Maribel Boushizuku is one of the four main characters of Kokoro♡Clock Precure. She is a second-year student at Merveilleuse Academy. Maribels's alter ego is Cure Dentelle and her catchphrase is "It's super-hyper cute!" (めっちゃくちゃカワイイ！"Mecchakuccha kawaii!"). Appearance Civilian form Maribel has dark pink hair tied in two buns and cruly bangs, wtih a small antenna at the top of her head. Being short-sighted, she wears glasses all the time. She is particularly fond of girly clothes and often wears cute boots and baggy shorts. Her favorite item is a pink blouse with white polka dots and a Claudine collar. Cure form As Cure Dentelle, her hair is bright pink and she wears long ponytails. She has braided buns at the base of her ponytails. Her glasses are golden with two tiny gears. She has a small top hat with a teal rose, a piece of lace and a large white feather. She wears a magenta ribbon around the neck. Her shirt has puff sleeves and her skirt is gathered. She has a white fluffy petticoat and a leather corset with three cream-color stripes. Dentelle has two other ribbons, one on the chest with a green gem, and one on her back. On her feets are leather shoes and frilly socks. Personality Genuinely kind but unsure of herself, she expresses herself through sewing. Passionate about lolita fashion, she likes everything that is elegant and antique. She loves animals and collects stuffed animals, but usually dosen't openly share her tastes. Likewise, she has the habit of customizing all her stuff with frills and cute decorations, but becomes extremely embarrassed if someone gives her a compliment. One of her main personality trait is that she cries a lot in any emotional situation. She has a strong empathy with the people around her and easily attaches herself. Although she rarely dares to take the first step, she is always happy to make new friends. She dreams of becoming a hat maker, like her grandfather, but is unable to confess this dream to her parents, who consider this job as frivolous and useless. History Meeting Carol and becoming a Cure Fighting against Dentelle Noire Becoming more self-confident Cure Dentelle As Cure Dentelle, her color scheme is pink and her powers are sewing-based. She can transform by unlocking the pink Cure Pendula with her Heart Key and saying: "Stop the time! Cure Pendula! Heart Clock... Wonder!" *'Intro: ' "With love and joy! A delicate explosion! Cure Dentelle!" Solo Attacks *'Dentelle Napperon' (first finisher) *'Dentelle Shower' - A shower of needles falls on the enemy and causes a lot of damage. *'Dentelle Trap' - Summons a reel of thread. The thread wraps the enemy and paralyzes it. Performed with Pretty Umbrella * Dentelle Tramontane (second finisher) * Dentelle Mercerie - Fires burst of buttons. Group Attacks Performed with Pretty Umbrella * Precure Fantastic Tourbillon (group finisher) Performed with Owlga in Wonderful Style * Precure Bal de Quatre (group finisher) Relationships *'Marie Boushizuku' *'Ken Boushizuku' *'Carol Fogg' *'Chise Kisaki' Etymology * Boushizuku (帽子作) - Boushi (帽子) means "hat" while zuku (作) means "to make". * Maribel (マリベル) is a Spanish female given name, diminutive form of Maria Isabel. Songs Maribel's voice actress, Karin Isobe, has provided her voice in image songs. Many of them include group songs with Kana Hanazawa, who voices Carol, Yuri Komagata, who voices Chise, and Kokoro Kikuchi, who voices Lewis. Singles * Animals' Waltz * How to Express my Feelings Duets * ~ 777 Ways to be Fantastic ~ (along with Yuri Komagata) * Flying with Elegance (along with Kana Hanazawa and Yuri Komagata) * With Everyone♪ Miracle of Hand-crafted Heart (along with Kana Hanazawa, Yuri Komagata and Kokoro Kikuchi) Trivia *Maribel's birthday is March 6th, making her star sign Pisces. *Her favorite animal is dog. *Her favorite dish is omelette. *The canon Precure characters that inspired us to create Maribel are Tsubomi / Cure Blossom, Yayoi / Cure Peace and Haruka / Cure Flora (and their tropes). Category:Pink Cures Category:Pretty Cure